The Mark of Perseus
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Part of the "Lover of Olympus"-series, sequel to "The Champion of Venus"! The Greeks reach Camp Jupiter to collect Percy, but with Percy's lovers in the game, everything happens a little different - and a lot more sexual - than intended! male!Olympians/Percy, Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Stolls/Percy, Jason/Percy, very much slash
1. The Mark of Athena

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Mark of Perseus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Mark of Perseus – Athena's Gratitude

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; replacing Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Triton/Percy, Thanatos/Percy

Demi-Godly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Stolls/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Ares/Aphrodite, Palaimon/Amphitrite, Zeus/Hera (past), Poseidon/Amphitrite (past), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Lou Ellen, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Triton, Thanatos, Heracles, Aphrodite, Iris, Artemis, Demeter, Persephone, Hestia, Hecate, Nemesis, Athena, Amphitrite, Hera

Summary: After "The Champion of Venus", Percy now gets to introduce his new Roman family to his old Greek one. He also gets to see his godly lovers again. On the sidelines, there's also that quest to save the world, but far more important than that is Percy's personal vendetta against Hera. And the rescue of Nico.

**The Mark of Perseus**

_Athena's Gratitude_

_Prologue: The Mark of Athena_

Travis and Connor were frowning upset as they sat on the deck of the Argo II, glaring into the sky. Their younger brother Chris was watching them from a safe distance as he was on the watch out with his girlfriend Clarisse. The daughter of war was screaming something at the girls beneath. Not that they were listening, really. Piper was frantically walking up and down on deck, trying to rephrase what she would be saying to the Romans. They had decided that if the Romans wouldn't be cooperative, her charmspeak needed to help. Her girlfriend Annabeth was trying to calm her.

"Piper, everything will be alright", cooed the blonde, resting a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"But this is about Percy", frowned the daughter of Aphrodite upset. "He's important to you and you haven't seen him in so long and I don't want to screw this up and be the one to blame that-"

She was interrupted as Annabeth kissed her softly and wrapped her arms around Piper's neck. The native American practically melted into the kiss, the stress leaving her immediately. Chris rolled his eyes at them and turned his attention elsewhere. The tinkerers were at the remote controls, steering the monstrous ship. Leo being the captain, but him alone wouldn't be able to repair the ship if something was to happen – and they were sailing into a war so of course something would happen. His two older and closest siblings Jake and Nyssa were there too. Next to the three tinkerers was Leo's boyfriend, the son of Jupiter. The Roman. Chris frowned at the boy, he still wasn't sure what to think of him. They had three children of Apollo with them too, for healing and for their exquisite archery – Will, Kayla and Austin. He saw Malcolm sitting with his girlfriend Katie at the dragon's head, the two of them staring at Daedalus' laptop. It made Chris' stomach turn. Annabeth had received a quest from her mother – to follow the Mark of Athena and bring back her statue. Malcolm had not allowed for his big sister to go alone, it was too ridiculously dangerous. Bringing Katie was a good thing. Not just because her and Clarisse teaming up on the Stolls was sometimes the only force stopping the pranksters, but also because they were fighting Mother Earth and the daughter of Demeter had control over plants and also over the earth to a certain degree, at least enough to sense when Gaia would be near. Lou Ellen was standing with the Stolls, an equal glare on her face. The powerful witch was as irritated that her best friend Nico had left again as Nico's two lovers were. There were Rachel, Thalia and Grover in the captain's cabin, as far as Chris knew, trying to find the best way to talk to the Romans. They had been a bit surprised when Lady Artemis had dropped by and send her second in command with them, but Artemis and Percy were friends and Artemis didn't really trust the campers so she send someone she could trust to retrieve her friend. The Oracle had been an obvious choice for them. And Chiron wouldn't let them go without a protector. At first, Coach Hedge had screamed loudly to tag along, but such a short tempered and hot-headed and especially so elderly satyr was not the best choice for a pending war. Seeing as Grover was Percy's best friend, he had been the obvious choice as protector.

"You two", sighed Chris as he had made sure that everyone was accounted for. "Why the long faces? I thought we'd have to tie you to the mast the closer we get to Camp Jupiter..."

"Because our Ghost Prince isn't here", huffed Connor with a glare, crossing his arms.

"Yeah", nodded Travis. "Little jerk. Drops by to tell us that Percy is here and that he saw him and then he leaves again because he 'needs to check something'? Dirty, little liar. He just wanted to get back to Percy to fuck him again. Jerk."

"You know he fucked Percy before you too, right?", snorted Chris unimpressed.

"Well yeah, but that's different", frowned Connor. "I mean, now Nico is ours too, so the least he could do is let us watch when he's with Percy, right?"

"Right", agreed Travis, shifting some. "It annoys me. Why are we going so slow?"

"Don't bitch around! We're going fast!", called Leo annoyed.

He glared at the Stolls. They had been going on his nerves ever since the journey had started. Gritting his teeth, he tried to concentrate on his job again. He had been feeling guilty enough that the ship had taken so long – all the campers and the gods pressuring him. And then there was the matter of Jason. Chocolate brown eyes looked over at the handsome blonde standing beside him. Not just beside Leo, mind you. Jason was also standing beside himself. He was nervous to get back home, to the Romans, to Camp Jupiter. To his friends. Leo was terrified. What if Jason would never want to go back to Camp Half-Blood with him again? What if he wanted to stay at Camp Jupiter? And what if he didn't want Leo to stay with him, because once he's back with the Romans, he will realize how strong and how much better the Romans were and that he didn't need an insecure, weak Greek like Leo...? Or what if he met Percy. He was meeting Percy, that was a fact. But Jason was already so intrigued from all the stories from the Stolls (perverts) and the pictures (not just the ones from Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth, but also those from the Stolls. Perverts). If they met in person, what if Jason would fall in love with the other hero? Percy was a strong fighter, a hero. He had more in common with Jason than Leo did. Jason would dump Leo for Percy.

"You're having stupid thoughts again, my firebug", whispered the son of Jupiter as he wrapped his arms around the Latino's waist and pulled him up against his chest. "What is it this time?"

"Don't always call me stupid", glared Leo and pushed Jason off.

"I didn't call _you_ stupid", sighed Jason annoyed and exhausted. "I'm calling your thoughts stupid. I told you a million times already that I will not break up with you. Especially not over another guy, one that I don't even know. I made you a suggestion-"

"And I told you to screw yourself!", exclaimed Leo with tears in his eyes.

He turned around and stormed off to the captain's quarters. Jason had suggested that if Leo would allow him to date the Sea Prince, Jason would allow him another boyfriend too. Even though Leo had made it clear that he didn't want anyone else aside from Jason. The Stolls and Jason had laughed at that. Of course it had been the idea of the tricksters. Jason had reassured Leo that there were plenty of strong and handsome Romans at Camp Jupiter and that Leo may find himself longing for one of them. It was in their genes, they weren't made for monogamous relationships, just like their parents. The Stolls had argued that having two (or more) partners and having established relationships with them worked better than having one, trying to stay faithful but in the end breaking this person's heart with having affairs. They had basically said that if Leo wouldn't allow Jason to screw someone else, the blonde would sooner or later do it anyway.

"Leo? Are you alright?", whispered Rachel worried as she approached him.

"Mh?", huffed Leo and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't tell me my jerk brother made you cry again", sighed Thalia with a glare.

"I—It's just... he's so sure that it's against our very nature to be faithful...", sighed Leo.

"Well, not so much against your nature... It works. If you have multiple lovers", shrugged Grover with a frown. "It works for Percy and the gods. He's not whoring around, he has his claimed lovers he sticks to and they do it for him. The Stolls too, what with having Percy and Nico..."

"You will be fine", smiled Rachel reassuringly, resting her hands on his shoulders, staring intensely into his eyes. "I _know_ you will be fine. And you will be loved. Not just by Jason."

"Th—That's stupid", protested Leo with a glare. "I love Jason. No one else."

Rachel gave him a mischievous smile and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Because you haven't met them yet. But trust me on this one, out of the two of you, Jason will be the... tamer one."

Leo glared at her and shook her off to stand. Had the Oracle of Delphi just called him a slut? Shaking his head, Leo made his way out of the captain's cabin again. This was not acceptable. He could never want anyone else aside from Jason, Jason was the one for him.

"You have that sad yet angry look... What's up?", asked his best friend curiously.

Piper tilted her head at him and grabbed his hand to pull him down between the two girls. At first, Annabeth had frightened Leo, but ever since she was dating Piper, Leo liked the blonde a lot. She had many big sisterly trades. Shrugging slightly, Leo leaned against Piper's shoulder.

"I think Rachel just called me a slut...", frowned the Latino.

"She wouldn't", grunted Annabeth skeptically. "Why should she?"

"I think she was pulling one of her oracle-stunts again... She said that in the end, I would have more lovers than Jason. She called me a slut!", whined Leo, burying his face in Piper's hair.

"Well...", drawled Annabeth softly, nudging him. "You are pretty cute. I'm sure you could have boys chasing your tail if you wouldn't bury yourself beneath your work like that."

"I'm not", huffed Leo, glaring at his feet. "I only want Jason."

"I don't think that's it", whispered Piper, running her fingers through his curls. "I think you're too hurt to believe that anyone else could want you. You're so afraid that Jason will break up with you because he'll realize that he only was with you because of the fake memories. I know that, you told me so. You told me how much you can't believe that someone like him would want you. Leo, whatever your former foster siblings and parents and homes may have made you believe, you are a wonderful and lovable person. You're adorable and kind and lovely. And I actually hope Rachel is right, because if you had other lovers, you may realize that others love you, that you are lovable."

"You're being too depressing for my liking", frowned Annabeth, poking his nose. "I'm glad Percy has never been that depressing. You need to spend some bonding time with him, he'll be good for you. He can teach you a lesson about confidence and staying true to yourself."

With that, Annabeth stood and left the duo. She knew the bond between Piper and Leo ran deep. She was one of the few people the scarred Latino could let close to himself – her, his boyfriend and Jake and Nyssa. Instead, she decided to check on her younger brother. Truth be told, she was glad to know Malcolm at her side. A quest alone, it had scared her. Especially one of such importance.

"Hey", whispered Annabeth, sitting down next to Malcolm.

"Mh", grunted Malcolm with a short nod, still focused on every little thing they could find on the Mark of Athena, even though it was barely anything. "I don't know about this... It's so... important."

"I know", sighed the daughter of Athena with a gravely nod.

"We're descending! We're landing! We're there!", exclaimed Leo loudly and excitedly suddenly.

Annabeth smiled amused at the Latino, he was the epitome of hyperactive. Percy was going to love the kid. In a platonic way, added Annabeth in her thoughts. What Percy liked were the strong ones, the ones who took what they wanted and never gave it back again. Leo was the opposite of that. But Annabeth was pretty sure that the two of them would still get along very well. Getting up again, she came to stand at the rail, staring down longingly, scanning the ground.

"There he is! Travis, Connor!", called Annabeth suddenly, waving the Stolls over.

Within a second, she had a Stoll on either side of her, the two nearly falling off the ship as they spotted what Annabeth had seen. It wasn't possible in that distance to see Percy's eyes, but Annabeth was still sure she saw the sparkling of sea-green depths as the black-haired boy stood there in the middle of the place, waving his arms widely around.

"Who's that? That's not Nico", frowned Travis irritated. "Why's he touching our Sea Prince?"

Annabeth blinked a couple of times and stared more intensely. There was a blonde guy standing behind Percy, his arms wrapped around Percy's waist quite possessively. Really? Leaving her to worry and he went off to find himself new toys to play with? She was so going to punch him! There were many presumably Romans running around the place, setting gigantic tables as though they were preparing for a celebration. To celebrate with them, or to celebrate their victory over the Greeks once they had slain the crew of the Argo II...? Only a handful of people stood at the place and seemed to await the ship's landing. Percy and his new blonde lover were two of them. Next to Percy stood a female with black hair, dressed with the same purple robes. The leaders. Percy had become the leader of the Romans. Jason had told the Greeks all about their customs and about praetors. It was a relief to see that Percy had managed on his own. Two more Romans stood there with them, or at least Annabeth thought they must be Romans because they were wearing purple too. A broad guy and a dark-skinned female. The last few made Annabeth smile. Tyson was standing behind his brother, waving his arms just as widely around, Mrs. O'Leary running in circles around them. Next to Tyson was someone with red hair Annabeth didn't recognize. Curious.

"Well, it looks like he made friends", smiled Annabeth softly and relieved.

Piper stepped up to her, resting her arms on either side of Annabeth on the rail. "Looks like it."

"If he had sex with some Romans without us knowing, he'll get a spanking!", exclaimed Connor.

"And where the fuck is Nico?", huffed Travis, glaring down. "He said he needed to check something and then he would meet us here! I though he would be greeting us together with Perce!"

"Maybe... he got into trouble", frowned Jason as he joined them at the rail. "He had been visiting Camp Jupiter before my disappearance too after all. Perhaps now with Percy in the picture, they concluded that Nico may be involved in my kidnapping...?"

"If your Roman friends hurt our Ghost Prince, I will skin you", growled Connor darkly.

"No assumptions, please!", called Rachel out and lifted her hands in peace offering as she too together with the rest emerged from within the ship. "Let's land and talk first, okay?"

"Rachel is right", nodded Jason with a glare. "But... stay clear from the augur. He's dangerous."

He had told them dozens of times already in the past months. As Leo too finally came back, Jason grabbed his boyfriend and hugged him close. The augur hated Greeks. If he would hurt Leo...

* * *

_Author's note: Sooo, here you go, as promised, even on midnight of my birthday (damn, I'm tired...)! You didn't actually expect to see Percy, did you? *smirks wickedly* No, seriously. I had to introduce the crew first. That's kind of the point of prologues, isn't it? Introductions. The hot smut and reunion-feast starts in the next chapter when the Greeks and Romans celebrate. Plot will differ a little/lot from "Mark of Athena". Mainly because I kind of disliked the book. But it'll work, I have it all planned out! ;)_


	2. CONTEST WINNERS

Hello, my dear readers!

My contest (rules to be seen below) has reached its end and I finally managed to get the nominations done - Christmas was a lot of stress, so excuse the delay!

I must say, I was positively surprised that so many participated - and honestly, all stories were good! (As the dear authors may see in my reviews) So first of all, I want to present to you the entries, all of them - so you, my dear readers, have more Nicercy-resources than just my stories (alphabetical order):

beforeyouleavemetoday : s/9861543/1/Of-Love-and-WarCrispybaconlove : s/9904905/1/Third-Time-s-the-Charm  
DreamingSkye : s/9902764/1/Chasing-Dreams  
ipresentmyflotilla : s/9850989/1/All-We-Can-Hope-For  
Kairacahra1869 : s/9950769/2/Seven  
Lilac Demetrius : s/9851438/1/Marry-me  
MissVioletFlame : "Christmas Wish" (on wattpad, so look it up there or google; FFNet doesn't like links outside its site...)  
NicoDiAngeloLover7 : s/9871968/1/Dark-Shadows-Return  
NicoDiAngeloLover7 : s/9871990/1/One-Woman-s-Trash-is-Another-Man-s-Treasure  
. .27 : s/9863893/1/Drowning  
PercicoFanForever : s/9871314/1/Jelly-beans  
StackofStories : s/9971150/1/Shadow-s-Damsel  
starlightfall 101 : s/9903663/1/As-Long-as-We-re-Together  
StillFallingAngel : s/9906935/1/Life-of-a-Carrier  
StillFallingAngel : s/9909568/1/Nico-and-his-Neko  
teenbooks4eva : s/9881129/1/Nicercy

Read them all - and leave reviews for those you like, because an author needs motivation and I for my part need more Nicercy, so show them how great they did. ;)

However, a contest has winners. That's the thing about them. And I am a total sucker for making many people happy, so instead of three winners, I decided to reward the three - in my opinion - best oneshots as well as the three - also in my sole opinion - best multiple chapter stories (albeit that of course is harder because in that short time, it's hard posting more than one chapter, but I judged the plot already revealed, the world presented, the character interactions, the writing itself of course, well, just so you know). Mostly so because I haven't even expected to get more than five entries, to be honest. So, with so many people slaving away on my demand and giving me my needed shots of my favorite drug, there are more rewards. Sadly enough, I can't let them all be winners, even though I wanted to, and I had a really hard time narrowing it down. But enough rambling, here are the winners!

The three winning oneshots are: "Nico and his Neko" by StillFalling Angel, "Christmas Wish" by MissVioletFlame and "Shadow's Damsel" by StackofStories! Congratulations!

The three winning multiple-chapter stories are: "All We Can Hope For" by ipresentmyflotilla, "Of Love and War" by beforeyouleavemetoday and "Third Time's the Charm" by Crispybaconlove! Congratulations!

So, I am certainly going to do that shit again, this was fun and the entries were all awesome! On this merry note, I wish you all a happy New Year (in a couple of hours, but that's the same). ;)

Greetings, Phoe

* * *

First of all, I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter! But this is me, starting a contest.

I think the most important thing about a contest is always the **prize**, isn't it? So here's what you can win if you're one of the top-three;

Is there ANYTHING you ever wanted to happen in any of my multiple-chapter stories? Anything, really. Like – let me give you a couple of examples I could think of – the foursome between Ethan, alternate!Nico, Nico and Percy in Leo's World „All the Percybilities" happening after all, or some father-son bonding between Percy and Poseidon back in the day or maybe a version where Luke, Octavian and Nico decide to share Percy in „Welcome to Olympus High", an alternate turn where Jason and Nico stay that very first night and actually get to have Percy in the Purple Oyster in „The Most Sparkling Diamond", that one of the characters remembers something specific from the real world in „The Dream of a Normal Life" and tries to deal with that, a specific constellation of the crew taking Leo or Percy or both in „A Tale of Demons and Pirates", a certain constellation of gods that you always wanted to see with Percy but that has not yet shared Percy like that in my „Lover of Olympus"-series, maybe more input about the younger di Angelos or a flashback to how Sam, Trend and Sander were as younger teens in „Chasing Fireflies", something awkward that needs to happen in „The Daughters of Triton" like a jealous confrontation between Nico and Triton. But those are only examples I could think of. I'm sure you guys can think of more, I've gotten enough reviews concerning 'Aw, I wanted XYZ to happen', after all.

Now to the contest **rules**!

It's actually pretty simple. I want **Nicercy**. Write a oneshot, or multiple-chapter story if you're up to it, length doesn't matter, is can be fluff or smut or both. The only rule; It has to be Nicercy. Not Percico. I may trust my readers to know the difference, but still, let me get this straight for the protocol; top!Nico, bottom!Percy. Yes, it doesn't have to include sex, but such things are always to be seen in their interactions too. No whiny, emo Nico whose too busy sitting in a corner, crying because he's not accepted in camp and oh-so lonely (I sometimes wonder why all Percico stories I come across seem to include this plotline...).

You can write more than one story, you can decide if it's AU or not, if it's smutty or not, if it's long or not. All you have to do is write it and send me a link **until Christmas Eve** and if you're the author of one of the three that I enjoyed most, then you get to request something that either happens in the canonical plotline of one of my stories or will be, because of too much alteration from said plotline, be put as a sidestory.

What do you say? Do I have you attention? ;)

I hope I'll get some of you to join in. Because I think FFNet is lacking good Nicercy stories and I've read stories from some of my readers that were brilliant and made me question why not more people dare to write and post. So this is me, encouraging others to write Nicercy!

Greetings, Phoe

(PS: I know I'm slow with the updates these days, but it's pre-Christmas stress in university. Expect more once Christmas is closer. Hence the deadline for this contest)


	3. Travis and Connor

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Mark of Perseus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Mark of Perseus – Athena's Gratitude

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; replacing Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Triton/Percy, Thanatos/Percy

Demi-Godly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Stolls/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Ares/Aphrodite, Palaimon/Amphitrite, Zeus/Hera (past), Poseidon/Amphitrite (past), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Lou Ellen, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Triton, Thanatos, Heracles, Aphrodite, Iris, Artemis, Demeter, Persephone, Hestia, Hecate, Nemesis, Athena, Amphitrite, Hera

Summary: After "The Champion of Venus", Percy now gets to introduce his new Roman family to his old Greek one. He also gets to see his godly lovers again. On the sidelines, there's also that quest to save the world, but far more important than that is Percy's personal vendetta against Hera. And the rescue of Nico.

**The Mark of Perseus**

_Athena's Gratitude_

_Chapter 1: Travis and Connor_

"You stupid, stupid seaweed brain!"

Reyna nearly fell over in surprise at the loud and very angry voice. Her surprise was doubled when she saw the beautiful blonde girl with the angry, stormy eyes. Reyna and Octavian were having Percy's left and right – the three with the power, the augur and the praetors. But Hazel and Frank were there too, a little behind them. And the two lesser Romans backed off a little surprised at the angry outburst. They too had probably suspected kisses and proclamations of love and endearment as soon as Percy would be reunited with his friends. Instead, the boy got punched in the face.

"H—How could you worry me like that?!", continued the angry blonde.

Looking closely, Reyna could see the worry and the shimmering of tears in those fascinating gray eyes. Before the daughter of Bellona could get lost any more in those eyes, the blonde girl found herself with a knife at her throat and a dangerously growling augur all up in her personal space.

"Tavy", whispered Percy softly, grabbing Octavian's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay. Let go."

"No", growled Octavian stubbornly, shrugging the hand off and focusing on the girl. "You dare invade our home and then you come and hurt our praetor. You dare hurting what is _mine_. Be careful who you make enemies with, girl."

"Annabeth!", called a familiar voice, very irritated, from behind. "I told you not to provoke the augur and you just go and do the opposite! H—How did you Greeks survive for so long?!"

Reyna unwillingly lifted her gaze off the pretty girl and spotted the rest of the crew climbing down the latter. On the front were Jason Grace, two brunette, nearly identical boys, a Latino and a native American girl. The five of them came to stand opposite of Hazel, Reyna, Percy, Octavian and Frank. Percy had, by now, pulled Octavian off the girl enough so he could hug her.

"I am so, so sorry, wise girl", murmured Percy, his face buried in her golden locks.

"Stop hogging our Sea Princess, Annabeth!", chided one of the two brunettes.

"Yes! How is it everybody gets him before we do?!", agreed the other brunette.

Percy let go off Annabeth as though he had been struck by lightning, his sea-green eyes wide as he looked up at the two broadly grinning sons of Hermes. Seeing them made his heart flutter. He had gotten to spend time with Nico, to be held by his Ghost Prince, he had seen his father and Mars too, but oh how much he missed his other lovers. Annabeth nudged him slightly, indicating that it was okay, that he should go and give them the proper greetings too. His legs were shaking, his knees oddly wobbly when he stood. It was just too much. Annabeth was here and she was _his_, his Annie, his best friend, his sister, his wise girl, the one who would rather punch him in the face than cry about how much she had missed him. His Connor and his Travis were here and even though his father had told him, he would not have thought it possible. For a brief moment he had feared the Greeks would only send those necessary for the 'prophecy of seven', but oh he was so glad that his friends were not stupid enough to send less than half a dozen demigods into a _war_.

"You're beautiful", whispered Connor softly as he wrapped his arms around Percy from behind. "Still beautiful, even more beautiful than I remember. Have you grown? Trav, has he grown?"

"He has _not_", grunted Travis and rolled his eyes, burying his nose in the soft, black hair as he had his arms around Percy from the front. "But his hair surly has. I like that, princess."

"Sorry that I didn't find the time and money to go to a hair dresser while living on the streets", grunted Percy irritated and glared, before laughing in relief, his arms around Travis' neck and his head resting against Connor's shoulder. "I missed you so much. So, so, so much... I love you..."

"What do you mean when you say 'living on the streets'?", frowned Connor in a disapproving manner, showering Percy's neck and shoulder with kisses. "Surely not _the_ streets, right?"

"Can... can we talk about all of that later, please?", begged the son of Poseidon, his eyes closed as he bathed in the attention of his lovers. "So much has happened, please, not now, now I just... I just want you to hold me, please... Can you do that?"

"Everything for you, Percy", whispered Travis softly, kissing Percy tenderly on the lips.

While Connor and Travis were busy showering Percy with kisses and Percy was busy soaking it up like a sponge, the others remained to watch a little awkwardly. Piper had pulled Annabeth into her arms, her own knife ready to defend as the blonde guy was still glaring at her girl. Jason too had Leo pushed slightly behind himself and Piper had long since learned to read this as: _Fuck this, shit will go down_. Craning her neck, she could see the others slowly closing in on them so that they too were circled by their own backup – Grover, Chris, Malcolm, Austin, Will, Jake, Rachel, Thalia, Clarisse, Lou, Kayla, Nyssa and Katie. A bit pathetic compared to all the Romans that circled the five more centered Romans (she did not know a single one of them). So for now, she was in fighting mood, because she had no idea whom of them she could trust.

"Jason Grace", announced a velvety, deep voice.

The strong, beautiful voice send shudders down Piper's spine as she looked up. A young woman with long, black hair and Onyx-dark eyes stared straight ahead at Jason, holding his gaze. She stood next to the arrogant looking blonde guy who had dared to threaten Annabeth (but now seemed more interested in glaring at the Stolls and Percy). The tension between Romans and Greeks broke when Jason suddenly laughed, a relieved laugh, and went to give the girl a one-armed hug.

"Reyna", breathed Jason relieved. "It is so good to see you, so very good."

"We bring news that need discussing", interrupted Rachel. "Can we... talk? Somewhere?"

"We prepared a banquet for this", nodded Reyna, pushing Jason off some. "Percy holds you in high regards and we follow his trust for now. Be warned though that if one of you poses a threat to my people, _Percy_ will be the one held responsible for it."

"And I will have the head of anyone who endangers him", growled Octavian threateningly.

Jason frowned confused. He had expected for Octavian to be the one to scream bloody murderer, to stand back, to observe and judge, to... he had no idea what, but he surely had not expected Octavian to defend Percy Jackson. What was it about that boy that seemed to draw everybody in?

"A banquet sounds good. We've had a long flight, let us sit, feast and discuss", nodded Jason.

He pulled Leo along, making sure the son of Hephaestus stayed close to him. He knew Leo was not defenseless, he had his wits, his tools and his fire, but it still made Jason feel better when he knew that Leo was close to him and he could protect his firebug.

/break\

About half an hour later – Percy had to hug each and every member of the crew first – found the Romans and the Greeks sitting at the long tables. Greeks sat on one side and Romans on the other, the food and drinks being a line to separate them. Percy found himself face to face with a tall blonde with electric eyes and a scar on his lip. An interesting and handsome fella. On one side of Percy sat Octavian, the augur being opposite of the Oracle of Delphi, who had by now revealed herself as that too. On Percy's other side was Reyna, facing Annabeth. Next to Reyna were Hazel and Frank, opposite of them were a native American girl and Clarisse (oh, Percy loved the way the grumpy War Princess was seizing Frank up and down, judging him and probably planning on how to get her Roman half-brother in shape). Percy stared down the table to where he could see his Stolls sitting, both of them pouting. But this was about politics and even the two of them had to admit that this was not their strongest suit and that they would probably spend the whole feast trying to seduce Percy, so it was for the best of them all to put them farther away from Percy. The other Greeks were lined up, flanked on either side of those five. Those six, corrected Percy with one cocked eyebrow. The most interesting part. A petite Latino, who sat flushed on Jason's lap. The boy had tried to skitter away at first, then Clarisse had offered him her spot – which had led Percy to the conclusion that he must have been part of an important quest, part of the Seven most likely – but it had been Jason, who had pulled the boy possessively onto his lap and kept him there since then.

"...So we came to the understanding that Greeks and Romans may need to work together for this, as much as both parties may object to it", finished Annabeth, in her most polite voice.

Percy shook his head slightly, blinking a couple of times. They had traded stories – of the disappearance of Jason, his re-appearance at Camp Half-Blood, the mission to rescue _Hera_ (and oh, how much it satisfied him to learn of her punishment), the search for Percy, the quest to save Thanatos, the kidnapping of Nico (which had revealed a stunning new development to Percy – fuck, he _needed_ to see his Stolls with his Ghost Prince!) and now how the Argo II had reached them. Hours had passed and the moon was long since high in the sky by the time all stories were exchanged. Together with all the introductions, this had taken hours. At least the food was good.

"Percy already mentioned that Greeks and Romans fought Kronos without knowing each other and that working as a team may bring us an advantage", nodded Octavian reluctantly, still glaring.

Percy appeased him by placing one hand on the augur's thigh. Blue eyes flickered to him for a moment and he could see that Octavian was gritting his teeth. Rachel chuckled amused.

"Maybe it is time we end this discussion for the day. It is getting late and by what you told us, you've had a rough day fighting a giant and we've had a long flight. How about we call it a day and retreat to rest for now?", suggested the ginger softly. "You Romans may talk among yourselves to decide who will accompany us. If you decide you can not trust us, then we will take Percy with us and leave it at that. It is your decision if we will face this as an alliance or not."

Octavian growled like a rapid dog at the prospect of anyone taking his new pet away from him. The Sea Prince moved his hand on Octavian's thigh, which truly had a calming effect. His eyes flickered over to Jason Grace, he had already noticed the calculating eyes on him. Grace was observing them, trying to figure out why Octavian cared for Percy. By all means, Octavian would appreciate if Jason would explain it to him once it was figured out! This boy was infatuating, how come Octavian could not deny these beautiful, sea-green eyes, those long legs and that smile? Not to mention the perfect behind! While glaring at Jason, Octavian's gaze caught that of the pretty caramel-skinned boy on Grace's lap. A petite thing with big, innocent eyes and longish curls, sticking up into all directions, nearly elvish features – not so much like the elves of Santa Clause but more so like those of Middle Earth – and plumb, pinkish lips. A pretty conquest Jason had there. A cute Greek. A wicked smirk slid onto his face as a plan formed in his mind. He had always hated Jason Grace, so to take the blonde's pretty plaything as his own seemed a good course of action.

"I shall call that look on your face your world-domination-look", whispered Percy into his ear. "I think it means you've plotting evil plans. What evil plans are you plotting, Tavy?"

"Evil plans that involve sex", replied Octavian nonchalantly.

"Oh, the good kind of evil then", grinned Percy pleased and leaned back some.

"I wish to inspect the ship. If you Greeks wish to take us Romans onto a merry journey to the ancient lands – a journey that in itself is forbidden by our laws – I wish to make sure this is not some kind of trap", growled Octavian, staring Jason dead in the eyes. "Who knows this ship best? Who is the captain? I want a private tour before the night ends."

"I'm the captain", replied the pretty Latino, earning him a glare from Jason. "What? Don't look at me like that, Jason. I'm a big boy. I can watch out for myself too. I don't always need you to shadow me! And so far, the augur doesn't seem as bad as you pictured him!"

"I don't care", huffed Jason, his glare intensifying. "I'll come with you."

"No, you won't", interrupted Thalia, giving him a sharp glare of her own. "You _promised_ you would give me a tour through New Rome and show me where you have lived while we were separate."

Another Grace. It had made Octavian's eyebrows shoot up high. Two children of the same god, but of different aspects. A child of Jupiter and a child of Zeus, both born to the same mortal. It seemed the female had her brother under control quite well, because Jason backed off some and nodded obediently. The Latino grinned delighted and proudly – he seemed to be far more than just the captain of that ship but rather also its builder – and jumped up, motioning for Octavian to follow.

"I will be gone for now, my pet", whispered Octavian, kissing Percy passionately for a last time. "We will see each other in the morning. I don't want to hear any excuses about how well those two Greek tricksters used you, you'll be ready to serve me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir", chuckled Percy amused, pecking Octavian's lips. "Don't go too hard on the cutey. He looks rather inexperienced. I don't want him traumatized by your... ways."

Judging by the look Octavian was giving him, the blonde had not expected for Percy to know what he was planning. But Percy had spend enough time making dirty plans himself, he knew that gleam in the eyes of someone who really wanted to get laid. Besides, he had told Octavian to take a cute Greek is he saw one and even Percy had to admit, the Latino was adorable.

"Well then, I think I'm _very tired_. I may better _go to bed now_", yawned Percy widely and loudly as he stood. "It was such a _hard_ day. Con, Trav, would you show me to my cabin?"

"That was so unsubtle, it hurt", grunted Annabeth and shook her head as she watched the Stolls stumble over themselves to get to their lover. "I'm glad the cabins are soundproof..."

/Stolls&Percy\

"This isn't a cabin. This is more like a fuck-cave", laughed Percy from where he was hung over Travis' shoulder. "Could you possibly get more cushions and pillows in here? How big is that bed?"

"It's big enough for four people", shrugged Travis and slapped Percy's ass once. "All cabins are made for four people. And we figured we'd share with you and... and Nico..."

Suddenly the lust-laden atmosphere quieted down again and became a bit depressing. Percy averted his eyes, feeling guilty about what had happened to their Ghost Prince. Though then he found himself thrown onto the giant bed (giant in comparison to the rest of the cabin, in reality both of them were quite small), with one Stoll on either side of him.

"It's not your fault, stop looking guilty", warned Connor, caressing Percy's thigh and pushing the toga up. "We will find our Nico and we will have the hottest foursome ever. But for now, you can't feel guilty or depressed, because we need you at your best so we can get our Ghost Prince back."

"You're right", nodded Percy slowly, starting to untie his toga. "Make me feel happy again."

"A wish we're more than glad to oblige", chuckled Travis and started to undress himself.

"So... How was sex with the blonde bastard?", smirked Connor teasingly.

"Hush", chided Percy with a glare. "Octavian is really sweet. At least to me. He's mine too now so I expect you to not crack each other's skulls open, okay?"

"Only because it's you asking", sighed Travis tragically.

"You even get a treat for it", smirked Percy and pulled them both closer by the necks.

"That sounds quite good", hummed Connor and kissed the Sea Prince hungrily, struggling with his jeans. "That's one treat we haven't gotten to share in quite a while."

"Oh yes, sharing sounds good", moaned Percy as he pulled Travis into a kiss of their own.

In a matter of seconds, all three of them were naked and the Stolls had their hands roaming every inch of Percy's body. Their tongues were fast behind, tracing every new-found scar from Percy's adventure with Frank and Hazel. They disapproved of these new marks, hated that once again, the gods had endangered their precious and beloved Sea Prince. At one point, Percy had about five fingers up his ass and he honestly had no idea whose fingers it were, but he was too overstimulated by Connor's and Travis' hands and tongues and words to truly care. It was so good, to have his lovers back after all the hardships he had to endure in the past months.

"Enough, enough now", gasped Percy after some agonizing minutes. "Just take me, damn it!"

The sons of Hermes were glad to obey their beloved, Connor coming to sit behind Percy and Travis sitting in between Percy's legs. Together, they lifted the delicate boy off the bed and, in a way they had trained quite well with Nico in the past months, positioned each other at the eagerly awaiting entrance of their lover. Both moan in bliss as they entered the heat they had only been able to dream of for the past months. The virginal tightness of their enchanted Sea Prince embracing them like the long-lost lovers they were. They moved in sync, one thrusting deep and hard as the other pulled out some, both ensuring to stretch and tease the beauty between them. Percy's nails were digging into Travis' shoulder blades as the pleasure grew more intense and his moaning became louder.

"Missed this _so_ much", murmured Connor, kissing and biting Percy's shoulders.

"Missed _you_ so much", corrected Travis, his teeth scratching along Percy's collarbone.

But Percy himself was beyond words. It felt just too good to have a proper bed beneath himself and feel his lovers' touch on his heated flesh, their hard cocks pondering his ass mercilessly and their soothing words lulling him into a state of utter bliss. All too soon he felt himself coming hard to the jerks of his tricksters' hands, the world fading for a second as he was overwhelmed by his orgasm. The sons of Hermes grunted and groaned as they made to pump their seed deep into the Sea Prince at their joined orgasms. Percy gave them a sluggish smile as they rested him on the mattress. He held onto them, throwing pleading eyes on them to make sure they stayed within him.

"I want to fall asleep still joined with you", murmured the son of Poseidon sleepily.

Connor and Travis grinned broadly at each other, each kissing one of Percy's cheeks softly.

/Octavian&Leo\

Leo wasn't sure how he had ended up being pressed against the mast by the blonde Roman that was _not_ Jason and even less so how both their pants had dropped or how Octavian's cock had found its way inside of him. But he was positively mortified by how me enjoyed the augur's hard thrusts and dirty words. He may have been able to fight Octavian off, but no, he found himself loving the control the blonde possessed over him as he was fucked hard.

"A cute, little Graeco", whispered Octavian, biting Leo's shoulder hard. "_My_ cute, little Graeco."

With that, the blonde came deep within the Latino, his fingers digging into Leo's hips so they surely would leave bruises. Yet Leo barely found it in himself to care how he would explain this to Jason, he was too much in a pleasurable haze. The augur gasped and panted as he pulled out and collapsed on the ground, highly pleasured. The haze seemed to fog even more as Leo seemed to lose complete control over his body and only briefly did he worry if he had lost control before too.

/Reyna&Piper&Annabeth\

While most other Greeks were still busy drinking and eating with the Romans, Reyna had obliged the request of the beautiful blonde and her rough beauty of a bodyguard and decided to show them New Rome. Despite herself, Reyna found herself trusting the two Greek beauties. And it seemed to come as a surprise to the two other girls too, for they shared knowledge with her that had not yet been shared during the banquet. Annabeth told her of the Mark of Athena, the lead to what the excessive research of the children of Athena deducted must have been the hidden place where Romans kept the lost statue of Athena. Reyna frowned displeased at these news.

"The theft had caused a major rift between Greeks and Romans", concluded Reyna cautiously. "You say you and your second in command, your brother, will take on the quest? It had been stolen by Romans and if it were to be returned by a Roman, it may appease the gods. I will come with you."

Before Piper and Annabeth could object or question her, the Argo II set Camp Jupiter on fire.

* * *

_Author's note: I know, kind of a cliffhanger. But I wanted to stop where Leo attacks New Rome!  
Next chapter will have them leave New Rome - how are Reyna and Octavian going to handle the 'betrayal' of the Greeks though? And there will be bonding time between Annabeth and Percy; will SHE get the truth out of Percy about what happened to him while he was with Hera? And Jupiter and Pluto will come to see their Lost Lover! So stay tuned. ;)_


	4. Pluto and Jupiter

PJatO || Polympians || The Lover of Olympus – The Mark of Perseus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Mark of Perseus – Athena's Gratitude

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; replacing Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresomes, incest, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, shoujo-ai, hetero

Godly Main Pairings: Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Ares/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Dionysus/Percy, Triton/Percy, Thanatos/Percy

Demi-Godly Main Pairings: Nico/Percy, Octavian/Percy, Stolls/Percy, Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Stolls/Nico, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Leo, Octavian/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Jake/Will, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Ares/Aphrodite, Palaimon/Amphitrite, Zeus/Hera (past), Poseidon/Amphitrite (past), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Lou Ellen, Austin Barton, Kayla Hein, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Triton, Thanatos, Heracles, Aphrodite, Iris, Artemis, Demeter, Persephone, Hestia, Hecate, Nemesis, Athena, Amphitrite, Hera

Summary: After "The Champion of Venus", Percy now gets to introduce his new Roman family to his old Greek one. He also gets to see his godly lovers again. On the sidelines, there's also that quest to save the world, but far more important than that is Percy's personal vendetta against Hera. And the rescue of Nico.

**The Mark of Perseus**

_Athena's Gratitude_

_Chapter 2: Pluto and Jupiter_

Shit went downhill from there on. Annabeth and Piper ran after Reyna in a crazy haste as they heard the war screams of Romans readying themselves for defense. The three girls nearly ran into Jason and Thalia as the two of them returned to the ship too.

"What happened?", asked Thalia wide-eyed, staring at Annabeth.

"Leo just burned half of Camp Jupiter, so either you move your asses up here or you stay here, because we are going to leave _right now_", called Clarisse from the ship, letting the latter down.

"Leo? What? Why would my firebug do that?", asked Jason completely confused.

"You can ask him that later, move your ass up there", ordered his older sister.

Jason followed his sister reluctantly, looking down at his best friend with pleading eyes. Reyna was the praetor, she couldn't abandon the Romans. But after all the Greeks he had around him, he truly had wished for someone he knew, he had trusted for years. The one that had become his sister in times he had not even known that he had a sister. But Reyna was focused on Annabeth and Piper.

"I shouldn't-", started Reyna slowly, taking a step back.

"Please", interrupted Annabeth and took her head. "What you said about the statue. It was taken by Romans, it's a rift between Greeks and Romans. If a Roman were to bring it back, it would unite both sides. Please, come with us. We need you for this quest. Be our Roman."

Reyna wanted to be angry, to think this was a trick, an assault, but when she looked into those intelligent, gray eyes, she saw Annabeth's honesty. And the way she and Piper were looking at Reyna made the 'be our Roman'-part sound quite different suddenly. Without thinking about it, she found herself climbing the latter after the two Greek females. While she was still climbing, the ship was already taking off. This was not good. She was becoming an enemy of the state, traitor to her own people. For the sake of two pretty girls and the maybe-mission to bring peace?

/break\

Chaos was the only way this situation could be described. Octavian liked to tie up his lovers, but he normally did that when sex was involved and not when his partner just set Octavian's home on fire. The first impulse had been to kill the traitor. But then the hazy-clouded eyes cleared and Leo looked at him with those sad, guilty and confused eyes and he realized that the Greek had not done it willingly. He must have been possessed, judging by the clouded eyes. Still, if he wouldn't have been there to see it, he would have been the first to demand a death sentence.

"Why are you tying the cute imp up?", asked Frank with a glare as he reached the deck.

"Because he just attacked Camp Jupiter", grunted Octavian, returning the glare.

"Why would he do that? He looks too cute and innocent to do such a thing", frowned Hazel.

"He was possessed. I doubt he'd be able to harm a fly otherwise", snorted Octavian.

"I can hear you guys, you know that?", yelped the flustered Latino, tugging on his bounds.

"We came here because of the fire. Wanted to see if Percy is alright and what is going on", answered the daughter of Pluto while sitting in front of Leo. "Hello. I'm Hazel. What happened?"

"I know who you are. I was listening during the banquet", muttered Leo and blushed more. "I don't know what happened! One second, Octavian was fucking me against the mast, the next I'm attacking the freaking Roman camp and can't control my body anymore!"

"I've been told that I fucked my partners into a brainless state before, yet never so literally."

"Oh, screw you, augur", snarled Frank annoyed. "This is serious! What are we going to do?"

The three Romans and the tied-up Greek exchanged a worried glance. And if the minds of the three Romans went to dirty places upon looking at the still blushing, sex-rumpled and tied-up Latino, then that was a problem to be contemplated at a later date.

/break\

Percy was struggling with the button of his jeans as he stumbled out of the cabin, followed by his tricksters. Rachel and Ella came from the room next to them, holding a book – the Oracle had just been in the middle of exchanging prophetic lines with the friendly harpy as the shot had shaken the ship. From another cabin came Chris, Grover and Tyson, all looking sleepy and confused. Percy led the group up onto the deck where Malcolm, Lou, and Katie were already trying to defend their ship against attacking Romans while Jake and Nyssa tried to steer away from camp. Will, Kayla and Austin were crouching around a tied-up Leo, with a half-circle of Hazel, Reyna, Frank, Annabeth and Piper around them. The most interesting part was where Jason and Octavian were trying to kill each other, with Thalia trying to pry them off each other and Clarisse cheering them on.

"What in the world is going on here? Can't I even get my welcome-back fuck without something blowing up in my face – something that is not my lover, mind you", groaned Percy annoyed.

"Ew, Percy. Just... ew", huffed Annabeth and hit his arm. "Try being serious."

"Sorry. I just don't react well to being ripped out of post-orgasmic dream-bliss", muttered the son of Poseidon. "Now, what's going on here? And why is Tavy trying to kill the other blonde Roman?"

"Jason blames Octavian for Leo's action. Leo shot New Rome, being possessed – according to Octavian at least. But we don't see a reason why the augur should lie, so my brothers and I are examining Leo", answered Kayla, while poking Leo. "He has no idea what happened to him. Aside from the whole getting-fucked-by-the-augur thing. Which, are you fine with that?"

"Oh yeah, I allowed Octavian to take every cute Greek he finds", nodded Percy dismissively, crouching down in front of Leo. "As long as said cute Greek is okay with it. I mean, I do have other lovers too after all. So, cute Greek, are you okay with this? What happened _before_?"

"I have a name. And why is everyone calling me cute today?", groaned Leo annoyed and glared at the Sea Prince. "I... uh, I mean, Jason said it would be okay, because he wants to fuck you anyway so I figured I could too, if, I mean... I'm rambling. Damn. I was showing Octavian the ship and talking about it and then he chuckled and said he found my enthusiasm cute and then he kissed me and the next moment I was pressed against the mast and got fucked six ways to Sunday."

"Okay", nodded the son of Poseidon slowly and stood. "Well, you guys seem to handle the formerly possessed one really well. Keep him under surveillance until we're really sure what happened. And I'll take care of the two blondes before they kill each other."

"That's a good idea", agreed Reyna a little amused. "I have... things to discuss with Piper and Annabeth. And those look as though they can control the ship and the attacks quite fine."

"Right. Once everything calmed down, we're going to talk about this", grunted Percy confused.

Staring curiously at the daughter of Bellona and the two Greek girls, Percy turned his attention over to the fighting Romans. For a moment, he joined Clarisse and Thalia and just watched. Nothing like two hot guys fighting. Still, they needed more focus, so he stepped up to them and grabbed both of their necks, pulling them apart with a glare. Octavian looked very close to pouting, Jason looked furious. This was not good. Heaving a sigh, Percy sat down between them.

"Okay", grunted Percy, glaring at Jason. "Leo said you allowed him to fool around if he wanted. Because you want to get into my pants? We're going to discuss that later. Oh, I need to make a list of things I want to discuss later, damn it. Anyway, it's not cool to beat up your lover's lover. Tavy didn't do anything, so calm down, Grace. Tavy? No beating others up. Now, both of you, go and get yourselves checked by one of the Apollo-kids. We don't need you with concussions."

/break\

Percy rubbed his face exhausted. They had a long, boring meeting once they were out of Roman's reach. Things were settled. Leo had been possessed – they could agree on that, the Latino had not done it on purpose. Still, now they had most of the Romans chasing after them and they had major repairs to do. And they were lacking materials. A quest of three had been send to collect the riches Hazel could feel beneath the Earth – Leo, as the one knowing best which parts would be useful, Hazel, as the metal-detector (as Percy had lovingly dubbed her) and Katie, for her connection to the Earth. They had soon noticed that the children of nature – especially so those of Demeter – had a better feeling for when the Earth grew nasty and Gaia was approaching. Nyssa and Jake were drilling most others around to get as much done as they could until the metals would arrive.

"Perce, love?", whispered Travis concerned. "Why don't you go and lay down?"

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Stoll", warned the son of Poseidon unimpressed. "I don't need a nap."

"We know you're not a damsel in distress, princess", smirked Connor amused, caressing Percy's neck. "But just... You're undernourished, Percy. Don't think we didn't notice last night. You've been living on the streets for weeks. Much shit has happened to you recently and we're enough people to do the repairs, so why don't you just enjoy the warm, soft, comfortable bed?"

"They're right", interjected Jason, surprising the Stolls and getting Percy's attention. "I remember the awful headache I had after all memories returned to me. I doubt the screaming from Nyssa and Jake is helping that any. We got this covered. And I promise I won't try killing the augur again."

Percy chuckled amused at the son of Jupiter and left the others to the repairs. They were right. Percy's head was still buzzing with pieces of memories returning to him – completely unimportant things like how he cheated on this test or how disgusting Nancy Bobofit's freckles were. His whole life was trying to catch up with him. Especially so the months with Hera. The life him and his mother had spend with Smelly Gabe, it was back on the front of his mind like it had only just happened last night and not five years ago. Grabbing his head, he entered the cabin he shared with his Stolls. Everyone else was outside, doing repairs under the Hephaestus kids' watchful eyes.

"You're here!" - "You're alright." And then a chorused: "You're beautiful."

Frowning surprised, Percy looked up to the two eager puppies in front of him. Metaphorical puppies. In reality, they were strong, handsome gods. But the way they looked at him as though he was the most delicious bone to pick, they looked like two oversized puppies. Electric, sky-blue eyes stared at him hungrily, a white toga with golden embroidery hugging the muscular frame quite nicely. The other wore black with silver embroidery and his pitch-black eyes bore into Percy's. Both their togas were held together with purple shell brooches. Percy stared in awe.

"W—What are you two doing here? The gods are... I... What?", stuttered Percy overwhelmed.

"Our brother got to have you! Even the war brat got to you!", snarled Pluto irritated and stalked over to him. "My _son_ got you. Before he got abducted. Nothing would stop me from coming."

"Us", corrected Jupiter with a nasty glare toward his brother, also stepping up to Percy. "I may have banned contact to demigods, but you are... you are _you_. We can't abandon you."

"Not?", asked the son of Poseidon carefully, wrapping one arm around each of their necks.

"Perseus", grunted Pluto confused, one arm around Percy's waist. "What's that supposed to mean? We are never to abandon you. We told you so often before. I thought we were past this."

"Well, my emotions and memories are all over the place", muttered the Sea Prince with a frown. "And you're kind of Roman, which really freaks me out. So let me be a bit off."

"We are never going to abandon you", whispered Pluto into Percy's ear softly.

"And if you wouldn't be so stubborn and just take our offer, you would join our ranks and be with us for all eternity", grunted Jupiter, obviously very annoyed, squeezing Percy's ass.

"I will", whispered Percy, barely audible, leaning against his two gods.

"You will?", asked both of them stunned.

"I... the island... Hera... I can't...", mumbled Percy incoherent, shaking his head. "I can't ever feel that weak again. I want godhood. I want to be her equal to kick her butt."

"What did our sister do to you?", growled Jupiter dangerously.

"Not now", said Percy and shook his head slowly. "Now I just want you to show me that you're never going to abandon me, that you're always going to love me. Make love to me."

To underline his words, Percy slowly shed his clothes. Mostly so because he knew how much his naked body distracted his lovers from anything. And once again, it worked. Within seconds, he had two naked gods attached to his body, kissing and touching and generally mumbling nonsense. Percy was laying on his side, getting kisses trailed down his spine by Jupiter and his nipples bitten by Pluto. Staring more intensely at the gods, he noticed how their features shifted some. Not completely back to what Percy knew, but somewhere between Greek and Roman. Just as Mars/Ares and Poseidon/Neptune had done. It was interesting. New. Percy liked it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of fingers propping his entrance. Pluto was tender in his movements, just as he was as Hades. The way Pluto's heated mouth engulfed his member was also quite distracting. Jupiter had his arms wound around Percy's torso, twisting his nipples while leaving a hickey on Percy's neck. As always, Percy basked in the attention. Their mouths were just too good, after thousands of years of experience, that was no surprise.

"C—Can we get to the sex, please?", whispered Percy, thrusting back onto the fingers. "Please?"

"You are so hungry", laughed Jupiter amused, moving to position himself at the prepared hole.

"I've been going without sex for months. Without _you_ for months. I need to reconnect."

"I can totally go with 'reconnecting'", snickered Pluto, licking his lips before licking the length of his lover. "You are so amazing. I could have sex with you all day."

"No, you couldn't", snorted Jupiter, thrusting into the tight heat. "We all want some of that."

Getting one of the best blowjobs ever (no one would ever believe how good Hades was with those) and getting fucked by the King of Olympus, yes, that was totally reconnecting. Percy was unsure if he wanted to buck back against Jupiter's cock or forward into the warm, wet mouth of Pluto. But the moment he came, together with Jupiter, was more release than normally. Not just an orgasm, but the feeling of laying in the arms of two of the three most powerful gods. Feeling them holding him, kissing him, loving him, it was amazing. He loved his lovers. He started feeling drowsy.

"Perseus?", asked Jupiter softly as Percy snuggled into his chest.

"Let him rest. He had a rough time", chided his older brother as Pluto curled around Percy.

/break\

Hazel practically collapsed against Frank's broad chest in exhaustion after she returned from her little quest with Katie Gardner – quite the interesting young woman – and Leo Valdez. There weren't enough words to describe the Latino imp, really. Even though the boy had acted though as he had tried to distract Narcissus and his fangirls, Hazel had seen the insecurity. That was not how Leo was thinking about himself and that surprised her quite a lot, because the Greek was sexy and adorable and quite cunning too. Humming softly to herself, she leaned into Frank's embrace.

"What are you thinking about?", whispered the son of Mars curiously.

"About Leo", answered Hazel shortly. "He's... intriguing. And I just can't get his words from earlier out of my head, how he and Jason have an arrangement to... share. Is that bad?"

"The arrangement or that you can't get it out of your head?", teased Frank amused.

/break\

"Jason? You alright, man?", asked Frank slowly as he plunged down on a bed.

They had managed most of the repairs and got released to rest (those children of Hephaestus started to scare him a little). Frank and Octavian had been assigned to share a room with Jason and Leo – and Jason did not look happy about it. He still had the black eye to prove that.

"I just... I told Leo it would be alright to have other lovers, but... I didn't anticipate the freaking augur!", grunted the frustrated son of Jupiter, ruffling his hair annoyed.

"Well, you're both tall blonde Romans", shrugged the son of Mars confused.

"I... guess you're right...", frowned Jason, staring over at his friend. "But... still. It's Octavian. I'm just... afraid he'll hurt Leo or harm him. I want to protect him, but how am I supposed to do that and to co-lead this quest and try kicking Gaia's butt?"

"You're not leading the quest alone, you're not going to kick Gaia's butt on your own, so maybe you don't have to protect Leo on your own?", suggested the Asian softly.

"What do you mean?", asked Jason, lifting his head to stare at him quizzically.

"Well, Hazel and I talked and... Leo is cute and you guys seem to be into this sharing-business, so would it... Would you mind if me and Hazel would try our luck with him?", elaborated Frank, his voice soft and his ears red. "I mean, he is seriously one of the cutest things I've ever seen and seeing him tied up earlier was not helping the matter any."

"This is one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had", noted Jason with a frown. "And I got The Talk from my immortal-virgin-huntress sister who I didn't even really know I had."

"Man, I wish I could have listened in on that conversation", whistled Frank with a small grin.

"It's fine, dude", whispered the son of Jupiter after a while. "I mean, go for it. I brought this upon myself by daring Leo to find other Romans. But... I meant it, I guess. He's really self-conscious and I... He's wonderful. He's amazing. He needs to learn to love himself so I guess it would help if he'd know that others love him. And I would really appreciate if someone would help me keeping Octavian from corrupting my little firebug."

/break\

"Love? Princess? You asleep?", accompanied by a poking of his cheek.

"Yes, Travis, he is asleep. Stop poking him, damn it", chided Connor and rolled his eyes.

Something Percy shouldn't have seen because Percy was supposed to sleep. Glaring up at the Stolls, he waited for them to climb into the bed. Jupiter and Pluto were gone. Of course they were gone. They were gods, important gods. And with the Doors of Death situation, Pluto surely had both hands full. And Jupiter, what with being the king of Olympus and all that jazz, yeah, Percy wasn't really feeling dumped or anything. He could relate. He had other things on his mind aside from post-coital cuddling too. Besides, this situation would be quite awkward if Pluto and Jupiter would still be here what with the Stolls returning. One trickster snuggled up to either side of him. This was good too. As long as he got his cuddles from someone he loved.

"What's eating you away, Perce?", asked Connor softly.

"There is something on your mind", added Travis with a frown, trailing kisses along Percy's collars. "Huh. Who visited you while we were slaving away under the Hephaestus brats?"

"Jupiter and Pluto", answered the son of Poseidon slowly.

"Well then, he can talk", snorted Connor with a glare, poking Percy's nose. "So what's the deal with you? Don't think we didn't notice that you have not lost a single word about the months before you ended up on the street. Not during the banquet, not during the meeting we had earlier."

"And it's not just us. The whole crew", noted Travis with a frown. "We love you and they are your friends. They worry about you just like we do. And we, as a Greek collective, are worried."

"I'm not talking to you about this", murmured Percy. "And that's final."

"You leave us no choice. We'll send Annabeth after you, if we have to", threatened Connor.

* * *

___Author's note: Due to the whining when I posted the contest, I wrote new chapters for every story so you'll also have your updates and are not disappointed - I hope I get grateful reviews for that work. ;) - So **the CONTEST WINNERS are up!**_

___The next chapter will have Bacchus and Vulcan. Also, the Stolls really aren't above sending Annabeth after Percy. Sooo... time to spill some secrets. ;3  
_


End file.
